In recent years, at semiconductor integrated circuits, fine circuits, and fine circuits formed on organic substrates, the interval between the electrodes that are arrayed two-dimensionally has become extremely narrow due to advancements in the techniques of miniaturization. Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are proposed as examples of methods for electrically measuring these integrated circuits.